


Twenty Eight Days

by phantisma



Series: Angels and Demons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay...so Dean de-virginized an Angel in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/500832"><strong>One Way to Fall</strong></a> , and was punished with wings.  Sammy found out in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/501303"><strong>Keep Falling</strong></a> ...then there was sex and Sammy getting possessive in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/501420"><strong>A Hard Fall</strong></a>...now, it's twenty eight days later...and Dean hasn't gotten any, and Sam is about to teach him exactly what it means to belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Eight Days

Twenty eight days.

Dean had tried to make the argument that twenty eight days was a month. February was a month, and it had twenty eight days. Sam hadn’t relented. In fact, Sam was quite impressed that Dean had obeyed him…not that Sam had given him much time alone.

It had been fairly obvious that first morning that Dean had thought Sam would forget or that he was kidding, but Sam had showed him he wasn’t. Since then, Dean had ranged from serious attempts to control himself to desperate begging to the one time Sam had caught him in the shower eight days in, attempting to jack off without Sam hearing him.

That was when Sam started showering with him.

Dean’s attempts to get Sam to relent were getting more inventive. Tonight Sam had decided on some distraction for them both, now he was wondering if that had been wise. He’s sitting across the bar from his brother, watching. Dean is spread out like he’s on display at the bar, arms to either side against the smooth wood, almost mimicking those wings that had led them here, to this. His legs are crossed, but even from his place at their table Sam can see he is still hard.

Sam smiles and Dean scowls at him. The girl next to Dean is obviously trying to flirt, but Dean’s eyes mostly stay on Sam’s. Sam watches as she moves closer. He watches and waits to see what Dean will do. They haven’t really talked about this, about what Sam’s claim and Dean’s obedience actually mean, but Sam knows what he wants…what he will be demanding of Dean when they get back to the motel.

Dean’s eyes flick to her face and he licks his lips. Sam smiles as the blonde’s hand plays with Dean’s jacket, moving until she has it flat against his chest. Dean looks back to Sam, a little bit of defiance under the haze of lust in them. Her hand travels down to Dean’s belt and Sam puts his beer down on the table. Her hand slides down to cup Dean’s cock and Sam is beside them in three long strides, his big hand closing around her wrist and pulling it away from Dean.

“Hey!” she exclaims, trying to pull her hand free.

“No touching.” Sam says, but he’s looking at Dean not the girl. “You can flirt all you want, but no touching.”

“What are you? His father?”

Sam’s eyes turn to her brown ones. He smiles a little. “No. He belongs to me.”

“I don’t see any rings.”

Sam’s smile is languid and he pulls her closer. “He has one. He just isn’t wearing it where you can see it.” With that he takes the hand he’s still holding and presses it against Dean’s cock, down by the base where the cock ring he’d put on his brother before dressing him was just barely able to be felt through the denim.

“Oh!” Her lips form a perfect circle, and for a second, Sam wants nothing more than to see her on her knees with Dean’s cock in her mouth, but he shakes it off.

“No one touches this without my permission.” Sam uses her fingers to play along the hard length of Dean’s cock, watching his brother’s face as it flushes and a half dozen emotions chase across his features. “Not even him.”

“That’s…hot,” she says.

“Yes, it is.” Sam agrees. He lets her go and steps closer to Dean. “Are you hot, Dean?”

“Sam.” It’s a groan and Dean’s eyes roll closed.

“You want her?”

“God, Sam.” Sam grins because he knows that right at that moment, Dean wanted anything and everything if it meant a little relief. “Yeah…I do.”

The girl giggles and Sam looks at her. “Don’t get excited. It isn’t going to happen.”

She frowns and Dean does too. “Not tonight. Twenty eight days, Dean.”

Dean visibly deflates, all but his cock, hard and thick and outlined exquisitely in his jeans. “We should be going. Finish your drink Dean.” Sam says it casually, but Dean doesn’t hesitate, just tosses back the last of his beer and follows as Sam leads the way out of the bar. Sam drives them and the car is silent until they stop in front of their motel.

“You let her touch you Dean.” Sam says softly and he sees Dean’s body stiffen. “No one but me, remember?”

“Sam, I didn’t—“

“Get inside, Dean.”

He looks like he might argue, and Sam isn’t sure he has the nerve to actually follow through with what’s in his mind, but Dean’s constant erection for the last few days is driving him crazy. “Now. Dean. Inside.”

Sam opens his door and moves into the room with Dean only a little behind. “Undress.”

Dean freezes, looking at Sam with a mix of expectation and desire. Sam stares and waits, and slowly Dean starts to pull off his clothes. Sam turns away once he’s sure that Dean is obeying him, because he doesn’t know if he can watch and still pull this off.

Dean clears his throat and Sam turns…and groans. Dean’s naked body is golden and beautiful, his cock hard and jutting out, the black leather of the cock ring wrapping tightly around him. “Come here.”

Dean’s steps are hesitant, his eyes nervous. He isn’t sure. He clearly wants whatever this is turning into, but Dean wasn’t used to being vulnerable…not like this. It lights a fire in Sam’s gut. As Dean stops before him, Sam strokes a hand over his cheek.

“Before we go any further, Dean, I need to make something very clear. I need to know you understand what is about to happen.”

Dean swallows, his eyes lifting to Sam’s. He doesn’t speak, only nods. “This isn’t a game. This isn’t some scene or play. I’m very serious about this.” Sam carefully keeps his hands away from his brother’s body, though he wants to be touching him, kissing him. “If we do this, it’s all the way. Since you can’t seem to control your body, I will do it for you. You will belong to me…your body will be mine.”

Dean is panting, lips parted. Desire, lust roll off of him and it eats at Sam’s resolve. “No safe words, no stopping. You give me everything.” Sam licks his lips and puts a hand to Dean’s chin, tugging it to make sure Dean is with him. “In return, I will give you everything you need…always.”

If not for the cock ring, Sam thinks Dean might have come right there from the way his body undulates and he groans. “Fuck, Dean.” Sam murmurs and it’s Dean’s turn to smile, although its tentative. “I can’t keep watching you throw yourself at anything that will have you. If we’re going to keep doing…this…if you still want me in your bed, it has to be like this.” Sam looked into his brother’s eyes, wanting to know he understood. Dean’s jaw worked, tightened, loosened and he swallowed hard.

“Answer me. Is this what you want?”

Dean’s “Yes,” is breathy and filled with need and Sam nearly loses his own control, nearly creams his shorts because this is Dean…Dean submitting…Dean giving himself and fuck…fuck…

Sam breathes through it, and when he’s sure that simple touch won’t push him over the edge, he closes the space between them and kisses Dean. It’s soft, like a promise. Dean’s lips yield to his tongue, and Sam moans with the effort to pull away, to move them to what has to happen next.

Sam steps back, running a hand through his hair. He sits on the edge of the bed. “Now, Dean. You allowed someone to touch you, and I have to punish that.”

Dean’s head shoots up, his eyes filled with challenge. “Sam-“

Sam shakes his head. “Come here.” He breathes carefully, because what he has planned will test everything Dean has just promised him…and it’s Dean, naked and painfully hard, and its been twenty eight days since he’s touched his brother, since he’s felt the heavy, velvet weight of his brother.

Dean stands in front of him, his cock almost at eye level. Sam reaches for the cock ring, unsnapping it without actually touching Dean and his cock just oozes pre-come. “I’m not going to touch you, Dean…and you aren’t going to touch it either. You have permission to come though.” And he can’t believe he’s just said that, or the way Dean’s cock twitched when he did. “Now…I’m going to spank you Dean.”

Sam’s very proud of the fact that his voice didn’t crack or quaver, because, fuck he actually just said it…and he’s been thinking about it for the better part of the last four hours, and even without the excuse of the girl touching him Sam wanted this. “Over my knee.”

For a minute neither of them move, and when Dean does it’s in jerky motions that Sam can’t quite interpret, but then Dean is beside him, leaning over and Sam spreads his legs open, arranging his brother so that his cock hangs down between them, his ass up turned over Sam’s left thigh.

“Fuck.” Sam’s own cock is straining now. One of Dean’s hands is fisted in the bedspread, the other is curled around Sam’s right leg. Sam brings one hand up, over Dean’s naked thighs, caressing and soft up to his ass cheeks, gentle, tender. He feels Dean relax, then lifts his hand and brings it down lightly. Dean tightens up and Sam goes back to the gentle massaging motion before bringing his hand down a little harder. Dean jerks this time, and Sam can feel his brother’s cock bang against him.

Dean is quiet, but the heat pouring off of him speaks volumes on its own. Sam smacks him again, leaving a perfect red hand print on his brother’s left cheek. Dean groaned and his body quivered. “You are such a slut.” Sam says as he goes back to gentle rubbing. “You’re a fucking whore, Dean.” The next slap falls on his right ass and Sam can feel the moan in Dean’s chest. “But you’re my whore now. Aren’t you?”

When Dean doesn’t answer, Sam slaps him again, harder than before, on the tender skin just below his ass. “Answer me.”

“Y—Yes…god, fuck Sam…yes.”

“Yes what?”

A sheen of sweat slicks Dean’s back as he tries to balance, tries to control the way he’s draped across Sam, tries to ease the humiliation of being bent over his brother’s knee, naked and hard and about to come…about to come because he’s bent over his brother’s knee, naked and hard…and fuck Sam doesn’t think he can take thinking that way very much longer.

“I…yes, Sam…I am your whore.” Dean finally says and Sam’s hand circles lightly over the red skin.

“That’s right.” He slaps again, once on each cheek in rapid succession. “I own you, Dean. I say who touches you and when. I tell you to come, or not to come.”

“God, Sam…please…”

Sam hits him again, three…four, then back to the tender caress. Dean’s ass is practically glowing red. His mouth keeps moving, keeps talking, though from the sound, Sam isn’t sure Dean is aware of what he’s saying. _Pleasepleaseplease_ follows _SamFuckSamGodDamnFuckSam_ which comes after _yoursgodyourspleasecomeplease_.

Sam leans back and he can just about see the red swollen hardness of his brother’s cock. He rubs a hand over the redness and eases Dean up, unto his knees on the floor beside the bed. Dean doesn’t look up. There are trails of tears on his face, and his cock is just dribbling a steady stream. Sam strokes a finger over Dean’s face, ready to burst himself. “You are so damn beautiful Dean.”

Sam’s kiss is tender, soft and he pauses to lick the tears away before he whispers in Dean’s ear. “I want to watch you come.” Dean shivers, and Sam’s hand snakes down his back to pinch his ass as he adds. “Can you come for me?”

Dean’s eyes roll closed and his body jerks and just like that he’s shooting streams of come across the room.

Sam groans, reaches for his cock because it needs to be out of his jeans right this fucking minute. He squeezes, trying to stave off his orgasm, because…damn he needs to fuck Dean…but it isn’t going to last for long…Dean’s still coming and Sam pushes him down onto all fours and finds the lube he stashed in his pocket and his whole body is rigid like his dick as he positions himself behind Dean, his hands on those red hot cheeks.

“Fuck. Fuck…Dean.” His hands grip his brother’s narrow hips with a force that will leave bruises as he slams into him, forceful, powerful…”Mine,” he growls through clenched teeth. “Mine.” He thinks he sees Dean nod ascent, but it doesn’t really matter. It’s been twenty eight days since he’s been inside Dean. Twenty eight days of planning and trying to keep control.

Sam’s hands slide up to Dean’s shoulders, yanking him backwards, marking his skin with bruises. “Say it.” Although Sam isn’t exactly sure what he wants him to say.

Dean however knows, he pushes back against him, rising up to say the word over his shoulder. “Yours.”

And fuck but Sam’s coming like it’s been a year, not a month. Come fills his brother and oozes out around his softening cock as Sam pulls Dean back up onto his knees, pulls his back against Sam’s chest, licks at the sweat dripping from Dean’s hair. “So fucking beautiful.” Sam whispers in his ear.

He slips out, moves off to get a washcloth and when he gets back Dean is still kneeling there on the floor, come oozing out of him and painting the carpet. Sam swipes the cool cloth over the sore spots, soothing and gentle, then moves to clean up his dick.

Dean’s face is unreadable and it stops him. Sam cups his hand against Dean’s cheek, his thumb stroking over his lips. “Hey…you okay?”

Dean nods a little stiffly, then his eyes move, sliding up Sam to his eyes. What Sam’s sees there nearly has him hard all over again. “How did you know?” Dean asks, his voice small.

Sam smiles gently. “I didn’t…not until…when you said yes.”

Dean nods and gets to his feet. “I didn’t know…until you asked.” His face blushes with the admission and Sam can’t help but close the gap between them and kiss him, his tongue delving deep into Dean’s pliant mouth.

“Its okay…I’m going to take good care of you.” Sam whispers. “You just have to let me.”

Dean nods, his breathing returning to normal. “I love you so much, Dean.”

Dean’s kiss is tentative, as if testing new ground, but Sam opens to his touch, lets his kiss sweep through him. Dean’s sighs contentedly into Sam’s mouth and steps back. “I should shower.”

Sam nods and starts removing his clothes. “You wanna—“ Dean hooks a thumb over his shoulder and Sam shakes his head.

“No, you go. I’m going to lay down.” Sam watches him disappear behind the door and falls down onto the bed in nothing but his boxers. No…he’d let Dean have his shower alone…because even without the wings, Sam couldn’t resist the sight of Dean all wet…and he was so spent that trying again would actually hurt. There was time enough for more…in fact, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
